1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus including a pixel array in which pixel circuits are arranged in a matrix form and a display drive method thereof, and relates to, for example, a display apparatus in which an organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device) is used as a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus in which an organic EL device is used in a pixel has been developed, for example as illustrated in JP-A-2003-255856 and JP-A-2003-271095. Since the organic EL device is a self-luminous device, it has advantages such that visibility of images is higher than, for example, a liquid crystal display, a backlight is not necessary, and a response speed is high. The luminance level (gray level) of each light-emitting device can be controlled by a value of current flowing thereto (so-called current-control type).
In an organic EL display, the drive method thereof is classified into a passive matrix method and an active matrix method similarly to the liquid crystal display. A display apparatus using the former driving method has a simple structure, but has a problem that it is difficult to realize a large high-definition display. For this reason, the active-matrix type display apparatus is being developed vigorously at present. In this driving method, a current flowing to a light-emitting device in each pixel circuit is controlled by an active device (typically, a thin film transistor (TFT)) provided in the pixel circuit.